


and they were roommates (oh my god they were roommates)

by stxrthief



Series: Semishira Week 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College, Gay, I'm sorry about the title, M/M, Roommates, SemiShira Week, SemiShira Week 2020, They're tired, and stupid, my oc is in semi's band for plot convenience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27219910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stxrthief/pseuds/stxrthief
Summary: They're coexisting, even if Semi wants tostrangleShirabu rather often.He's sure the feeling is mutual.Semishira week day 3 - Roommates
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Series: Semishira Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984357
Comments: 1
Kudos: 92





	and they were roommates (oh my god they were roommates)

Semi doesn't want a new roommate.

 _Especially_ not one he didn't even know.

He'd gotten too used to Tendou. They'd been roommates during their Shiratorizawa days, and once they'd decided upon the same college, they'd come to the mutual decision to move into off campus housing, and had settled for a mediocre apartment.

He'd gotten used to Tendou's little quirks and mannerisms - like the way he put the toilet paper onto the crooked holder the wrong way, _every single time_ without fail. That was fucking annoying. But it was small. He's gotten used to it.

But Tendou had moved out to go to fucking _Paris_ to open his own _chocolate shop_ , of all things. Very in character for Tendou, but it left Semi in a bit of a tight spot, because paying for this apartment by himself, as a post-graduate with a degree in music (plus a few courses on business under his belt) wasn't gonna be easy. 

So he put an add up saying he was looking for a new roommate. After including the details he deemed necessary, he posted it and waited for responses.

He got one.

 _One response_ , from an email with nothing that could be recognize as someone's name in it. Although, his own email was the same, so he couldn't judge.

With little enthusiasm, he responds to the email, and tells his roommate to be that they can move in whenever they want to. No point interviewing them when they're his only option at the moment.

He _really_ hopes this guy isn't annoying.

▬▬ι══════════════ι▬▬

He's sitting in the living room, counting up what he earned while busking today, when he hears the knock on the door.

Ah. The semi-dreaded roommate.

He gets up and opens the door, only to see an all too familiar face on the threshold.

Aw, fuck. There's a face he hadn't expected he'd ever see again.

Shirabu Kenjirou, who looks as surprised as he feels. He's got a whole bunch of boxes in his hands, and a few more are on the floor of the hallway.

The other man lets out a sigh. "If this weren't my only option I'd be turning and walking away right now. But my old roommate is a jackass who wasn't too keen on.. well. Several things about me. As insufferable as you are, Semi-san, I'm as good as begging you to let me move in." 

Semi can feel his eye twitch - so Shirabu hasn't changed since high school. Good to know. With a sigh of his own, he steps aside to let Shirabu step into the apartment. "Unfortunately, I can't exactly pay for this place myself at the moment. So you're my only option as well."

His former underclassman simply nods. "I don't plan on interacting with you any more than necessary." He says, his voice apathetic as he turns away from Semi, heading to the door to what used to be Tendou's room, which Semi's left open for him.

Semi nods. "The feeling is mutual." He replies, stepping out into the hallway and bringing in the rest of the boxes, before closing the door.

▬▬ι══════════════ι▬▬

Tendou laughs at him when he explains the roommate situation. He's not sure what he expects. Perhaps a bit of sympathy, as Tendou knows they've never gotten along, but alas, a futile hope.

"Aw man, that is _too funny!_ You thought you wouldn't have to deal with him after high school and yet here he is living with you!" He jeers.

Semi sighs. "I'm hanging up on you now." He says calmly. "Wait, no-" Is all he hears before he does hang up.

Harsh? Sure, but if Tendou gets to be a bastard then so does he. 

Because him and Shirabu have been ignoring the tension between them ever since they became roommates.

They've done a good job dancing around their crappy friendship in high school, and how they've never gotten along.

They're coexisting, even if Semi wants to _strangle_ Shirabu rather often.

He's sure the feeling is mutual.

▬▬ι══════════════ι▬▬

Some days are better than others.

There are days when Semi works late - yeah, that's right, he's gotten a steady job at a municipal office, whoo! - and can't be bothered to make something to eat, or even to pick up his phone to order a takeaway.

Those days, Shirabu takes initiative and orders enough food for the pair of them. Semi's grateful for that - it's not something he'd expect from Shirabu, but he's certainly grateful.

Semi pays him back by forcing him out of the apartment on the days where he's done nothing but study, or the days where he goes out to work his part time job at a nearby diner and then comes home to - you guessed it - study.

The walks they take late in the evening, through quiet parks lit only by streetlights could almost be viewed as romantic, were it not for Shirabu bitching about how he _should_ be studying, and Semi arguing about how fresh air is good for him.

▬▬ι══════════════ι▬▬

The bad days are the worst (no shit Semi).

Semi will come home after a bad day at work where he gets ordered around by his stuck up superiors just a _little_ too much. Those are the days where he's all but ripping off his cheap suit as soon as he closes the door behind him - perhaps a little too hard.

Shirabu seems oblivious to his foul mood - that, or he's looking to pick a fight. "Must you?" He'll ask, while giving him a resting bitch face.

Semi's usual response is to simply mock him as he makes his way to the private oasis that is his room in this shitty desert of an apartment.

Sometimes, it's Shirabu who's in a huff. Most of the times when he gotten really pissy has been the times when Semi's reclining on the ugly yet extremely comfortable pea green couch in their living room, strumming on his guitar and letting his voice join the melody.

He's not even loud, so he doesn't understand why Shirabu comes out in a huff, face flushed as he tells him to _keep it the fuck down._

Sometimes he does quiet down a little - Shirabu's a med student, that's gotta be stressful, so he leaves him be and finds something else to do.

Sometimes, he can't be bothered to be so merciful. He's in a band now, and he can't practice on his electric guitar in the apartment, so he's confined to acoustic. He's gotta practice somehow, and a bitchy roommate can't always stop him.

Those days aren't fun.

▬▬ι══════════════ι▬▬

Their dynamic changes very suddenly.

It's a Saturday evening, and Semi's band - Dead Batteries - are performing. Semi's convinced Shirabu to come out and see them perform, and to his surprise, he was met with agreement.

He's nervous this evening, which isn't normal - it's probably because he _knows_ someone in the crowd. But he tries to push his nerves away before any of his bandmates pick up on it.

Sugiyama Akari, their frontwoman, notices. She notices everything. She reminds him quite a lot of Tendou - not only is she weirdly observant, but her hair is bright red (albeit dyed) and she's tall even without the platform boots she wears for every performance.

She sidles up to him with a little grin on her face. "What's up with you today? Ya seem nervous. Someone special in the crowd?" She asks, a brow raised.

Semi's about to deny that when he hesitates. And.. _oh._

Sugiyama's right. Somewhere along the way, despite their bickering and bitching, he's fallen for Shirabu.

She grins. "I knew it! Haha, get over yourself before we head out! Ya don't wanna make a fool of yourself in front of your lovely lad or lady!" She says, poking his nose with her finger before heading off to touch up her makeup one last time. Semi doesn't bother - he knows his eyeliner is perfect.

Taking deep breaths, he pushes Shirabu out of his mind for the time being. They're due on stage in minutes, and like Sugiyama said, he's not gonna make himself look dumb out there tonight.

▬▬ι══════════════ι▬▬

The atmosphere is great in the bar as they play. As always. Sugiyama's voice is mesmerizing alone, but with instruments behind her, plus Semi joining in to harmonize? She's incredible. As is the rest of the band.

He's on a high as he comes off stage. They're quick to pack up their instruments and equipment as more music begins to blast over the bar's speakers. They just want out before they crash from their highs and the exhaustion seeps in.

Semi finds Shirabu waiting for him outside. Sugiyama wiggles her eyebrows suggestively when he says there's someone he needs to talk to, and that they shouldn't wait on him. They always head back to one of their apartments after gigs to get takeaway and unwind together. This evening Semi's hosting. He tosses his keys over to his bandmates and lets them squabble like kids over them as he walks over to Shirabu.

"You never told me you guys were that good." He says, seeming impressed. Semi's pleasantly surprised by the praise. "You never asked." He replies.

The pair of them begin to follow the rest of the band, silent for a moment, before Semi speaks again.

"Sugiyama said something to me earlier. And it doesn't matter what it was. But essentially, she made me realize that I have feelings for you that are more than platonic." Semi cringes as he speaks. He sounds like Ushijima.

He's surprised when he feels fingers interlacing with his own. "I was hoping you'd say something like that so I wouldn't have to be the one to do it."

He glances at Shirabu, surprised to see a faint pink blush there. It's cute.

Looking away, he smiles as the pair of them continue to walk. Thank the gods Tendou moved to Paris.


End file.
